


Solace

by mabus101



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Exalted
Genre: F/F, Self-cest, Survivors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabus101/pseuds/mabus101
Summary: Set in the world of Almighty Engine, Infernal Thunder.  Unlike Side by Side, this one only makes sense with that in mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the world of Almighty Engine, Infernal Thunder. Unlike Side by Side, this one only makes sense with that in mind.

Buffy sank dejectedly into bed beside herself. "I wish she'd just let us go."

"I'm not ready to go like that," the other duplicate mumbled. "You must not have heard the way we scream."

"I've seen," the first Buffy said miserably. "But then it's done with."

"Are we even real?"

"No," the first said, curling up beside the second. "So it'll end."

Buffy wrapped herself around herself. "I'm sorry this happened to us. She wasn't like this to begin with."

"I remember. Thanks for the snuggles. You want more?" She rolled over to face her double.

"Huh?"

The elder double shrugged. "Still in denial? Remember Faith? Remember sneaking out the classroom window? The _heart_?"

"Okay, so she was bisexual. She was everything-sexual. She--"

"We went with her, didn't we? I know you weren't that naive." The elder copy snorted. "I wasn't, after all." She put her hands on her double's breasts. "How's that feel?"

"Um...nice, I guess. But you're me." She put her hands on the other's wrists as if to remove them...then simply held still.

"If I'm you, then you're just playing with yourself. No lesbo?" She brushed her lips against the other Buffy's. "Except you can't do that to yourself, can you?"

"I don't--" Buffy wanted to push herself away...except, did she? Really? She let their lips brush together a second time...and then more than brush. She pressed her mouth hard against her clone's and felt the jolt shoot straight to her core.

"Toldja," the older clone said. Maybe it was time to stop thinking of herself as "first"; the other had more experience than she did. "Now lie back and enjoy." Her other self slid her hands up and under the flimsy nightgown that was all any of them wore to bed in this heat. She cupped Buffy's breasts, giving them a tight squeeze. "I may not have Slayer strength or reflexes, but I know what we like." And she began to nibble her way up Buffy's stomach, one quick nip after another, until she closed her teeth on Buffy's nipple.

Before Buffy's senses could fully recover from that, her double's mouth was covering her cleft, licking gently but rhythmically. Nails dug into the front of her thighs, and whenever the other Buffy moved lower along her lips, her hot breath teased Buffy's clit.

Reflexively, Buffy closed her hands on her double's hair. The tension abated for a moment--mounted again--and suddenly boiled over. Buffy's toes curled--and to her dismay, her right calf cramped. God no! That never happened to her! She was--no. She wasn't the Slayer any more.

She curled up and began to cry softly. The older clone, without a word of complaint, slithered back up to wrap her arms around her again.

"I'm sorry," the older Buffy whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry I didn't love us when we were all just me."


End file.
